The Lady In Red
by kenzieq15
Summary: (NETFLIX ORIGINAL CARMEN SANDIEGO) When Carmen finds out Greys memory was wiped she goes back to Australia to build up a friendship. Graham never thought he would see the lady in red again. (Grey X Carmen oneshot)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back! I'm so excited for this fic! This will be my first Carmen Sandiego fic and I have a lot in store for these characters. First I'd like to say something really quick. I am extremely busy right not so updates might not happen very often until summer comes. I promise I will try to update when I can but there's no guarantees of when that's going to happen. Second. If you have any criticism please offer it but constructively. And third…. IF YOU'VE NEVER SEEN THIS SHOW YOU NEED TO STOP READING AND GO WATCH IT BECAUSE I'M HOOKED AND IF YOU'VE NEVER SEEN THE NETFLIX SHOW THEN THIS STORY WILL NOT MAKE ANY SENSE AT ALL SO YOU NEED TO GO WATCH IT SO YOU CAN FANGIRL (or fanboy) WITH THE REST OF US! Now that we have that all settled.. enjoy ****_The Girl In Red Chapter 1!._**

"Fashion statement aside, mate, you'd be hard to forget"

"This is the address of my favorite café in Sydney. I'll see you there Friday night at eight. You?"

She had said yes. Stupid stupid girl… why had she said yes? In the back of her mind she just knew that what she was doing wasn't part of the plan yet… neither was meeting Grey at "_Carmen"_. She had to get him off her mind and yet she just couldn't.

"What's wrong with me?" asked Carmen looking at herself in the mirror. "I'm not one to blow off a date. Especially with someone who could give me information on V.I.L.E and what their up to."

"Remember Red, from what you've told me he didn't remember anything. From what I'm reading from the new Tech that we got he isn't even…."

"Player? Isn't even what?"

"Isn't even a member of V.I.L.E anymore."

"WHAT?!"

"looks here that because he didn't capture you, he failed his mission. Which means-"

"The memory wipe….. God they memory wiped him… Ugh I knew it! I'm going back."

"Red, I don't know about this, For all we know the records could be wrong."

"I don't care. Book me a seat in the soonest flight to Sydney."

"Red…. Listen to me… He doesn't know anything. I'll do it but you're wasting your time."

"If it regains a friendship, Player, then my time will be perfectly spent. Book the flight."

"Leaves in an hour and a half."

"Perfect. I'm going to go and pack. I'll be gone for a little while."

"Red, how long are you staying?"

"As long as it takes to get Grey back."

**Sydney, Australia **

Grey was standing backstage at the Sydney opera house waiting to be needed. He liked it when he wasn't needed during the show. He could watch the show without having to worry about something exploding in the background or something. This show was something special to him as well. The show was "_Carmen"_. The very same show that he met Carmen about a year back. He remembered it like it was yesterday. She was sneaking backstage. He still wasn't sure what she was doing. He escorted her out and thought that that would be the last time he ever saw her again. He was walking home when he saw her. The gorgeous lady in red who asked about a tour of Sydney. Grey never thought of himself as a flirt but he decided that this girl was someone that he was not about to pass up. He gave her the address to his favorite coffee shop and basically asked her out. She told him yes. He showed up to the coffee shop an hour early just from pure excitement. When he saw her he stood up to greet her. She flashed her beautiful smile and just like that she disappeared. Never saw her again, and yet he couldn't get her out of his mind.

"Graham you gotta get a hold of yourself. She isn't coming back." He told himself.

"Who's not coming back?"

Graham turned around and there she was. The beautiful lady in red.

**WOO HOO! CHAPTER ONE IS DONE! ALRIGHT SO THERE IS ANOTHER FIC THAT I'M WORKING ON AT THE SAME TIME (MOST LIKELY)SO LOOK OUT FOR THAT ONE TOO!**


	2. Authors note please read

AU: Hey guys! I'm back! Hallelujah the school year is over so that gives me more time to work on my fics! I'm very sorry that I didn't get to update this sooner but you know… high school… It sucks. Especially the last final weeks of school and especially when one of your teachers just sucks… Anyway I digress. So I'm starting a Miraculous Ladybug fic based off of a prompt that I found on Pinterest. This story is actually done for now. I'm sorry but 1- I have no more inspiration for it, and 2- I've kinda come up to writers block with this story. So now I am editing the title so that it says it is a one shot… I'm sorry to the people who really liked where this story was going and I hope that you guys understand. This MLB fic will hopefully get you guys excited. It's a combination of a couple prompts that I found on Pinterest. So….. Peace out!


End file.
